Beautiful Gift From You KHR Version
by Kim Ra-Chan
Summary: Ini, Mukuro? Ini hadiah terindah yang kau berikan kepadaku? Yaitu kematianmu sendiri? Kau bodoh! Aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku takkan pernah melupakanmu. Warning inside. RnR please?


**Titled : Beautiful Gift From You (KHR Version)**

**Rated : K+ (maybe)**

**Pair : 6927**

**Disclaimer : KHR punya Amano Akira. Kalau punya aku nanti diubah ke manga BL.**

**Warning : OOC, BL, chara death, berdasarkan cerita nyata...**

**Beautiful Gift From You**

**KHR Version**

**6927**

Tsuna's POV

Dulu, saat aku kelas 1 SMP, aku tidak mau masuk sekolah. Aku tidak mau ditindas seperti waktu SD. Aku kesal dengan diriku ini. Aku lemah, cengeng, dan penakut. Semua orang yang menindasku selalu mengatakan aku ini seperti perempuan. Dilempar batu, uang jajan selalu diminta, bahkan disuruh-suruh membawakan barang...itu yang dilakukan mereka kepadaku. Entah. Aku tidak punya kekuatan untuk melawan. Sekarang? Aku kelas 3 SMP. Mungkin kalian penasaran kenapa aku mau masuk sekolah. Akan kuceritakan pada kalian sebab aku mau kembali bersekolah...

#Flashback on

Aku waktu itu menangis di dalam kamarku. Ibuku selalu memintaku keluar kamar karena aku belum makan siang. Tapi, aku tidak nafsu makan. Karena aku mengingat kenangan terburukku di SD.

"Tsuna, ayo makan. Nanti kamu sakit!" kata ibuku sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamarku. "Maaf, ibu. Aku tidak nafsu makan." jawabku.

Berulang kali ibuku memintaku keluar, lalu berhenti ketika...

TING TONG

Bel rumahku berbunyi. Ibuku yang mendengar itu segera keluar untuk mengetahui siapa yang datang ke rumah. Aku menguping pembicaraan ibu dengan seorang laki-laki yang suaranya tidak aku kenal.

"Selamat siang, Bu Sawada. Saya Mukuro Rokudo, teman sekelas Tsunayoshi. Apa Tsunayoshinya ada?"

...? Teman sekelasku? Mukuro Rokudo? Aku tidak kenal...

"Oh, ada. Sekarang dia ada di kamarnya. Dia tidak mau keluar kamar. Mari saya antar." kata ibuku dengan nada senang. "Pasti Tsuna senang ada temannya yang datang ke rumah!"

"Iya." Kata Mukuro.

"Tsuna, ada temanmu mau bertemu denganmu. Boleh masuk ke kamarmu, kan?" tanya ibuku.

Aku segera menyeka air mataku. Aku penasaran dengan orang yang bernama Mukuro Rokudo itu.

"Boleh." jawabku.

Maka, masuklah laki-laki yang tubuhnya tinggi, rambutnya berwarna biru seperti nanas, matanya aneh. Yang satu biru, dan satu lagi merah. Ia memakai seragam sekolahku. Ia tersenyum padaku. Ibuku keluar kamar untuk mengambil makanan kecil dan minum.

"Hai, Tsunayoshi. Mungkin kamu belum mengenalku. Namaku Mukuro Rokudo, teman sekelasmu." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Ya. Aku memang belum kenal denganmu. Apa benar kamu teman sekelasku?"

"Tentu saja. Aku memakai seragam sekolah, kan?" Mukuro duduk di sebelahku. "Kenapa kamu tidak mau sekolah?" tanyanya.

"Aku tidak mau ditindas lagi saat aku SD..."

"?"

"Kau tidak mengerti. Saat aku SD, aku selalu ditindas. Aku ini cengeng, penakut, dan lemah. Selalu diejek perempuan. Dilempar batu, selalu meminta uang jajanku, dan menyuruhku membawakan barang yang berat. Aku trauma! Aku tidak mau nanti di sekolah aku diperlakukan yang sama saat di SD!" kataku dengan nada kesal. Aku menangis lagi.

Mukuro terdiam.

"Kau tau?" tanyanya.

"Tau apa? Sudah aku katakan, kamu pasti tidak mengerti, kan?"

"Di SD maupun nanti di SMP berbeda. Aku yakin di sekolah kamu tidak akan ditindas seperti dulu." Mukuro mengelus punggungku. "Lupakan masa lalumu. Berfikirlah positif dan maju kedepan. Jika kamu begini terus, kau tidak bisa punya teman."

"Biarlah! Aku tidak butuh teman yang bisa mengerti aku!"

"Kau pasti kesepian, kan? Setiap manusia pasti mau punya teman. Masa kamu tidak mau punya teman, Tsunayoshi?"

"Tidak. Kalau aku punya teman, pasti aku dikhianati! Lalu diam-diam bekerjasama dengan mereka untuk menindasku!"

"Tapi, orang yang menjadi temanmu sekarang tidak punya sifat seperti itu."

"Aku punya teman?" tanyaku heran.

"Tentu saja. Orang itu adalah aku, Tsunayoshi. Sekarang, aku temanmu."

Aku terdiam. Dia mau berteman denganku? Orang yang lemah seperti perempuan ini?

"Kenapa kamu mau berteman denganku?"

"Aku peduli denganmu. Dulu, aku sama sepertimu. Sekarang, aku melupakannya kenangan buruk itu dan mau maju kedepan. Kapan aku akan bangkit jika aku terus terpuruk karena masa lalu?"

Aku diam. Termenung. Kata-katanya ada benarnya juga.

"Kau benar. Adakah orang yang mau menerimaku?"

"Tenang. Di sekolah, aku jamin kau punya banyak teman. Merekan takkan menindasmu. Kalau mereka menindasmu, aku pasti akan melindungimu."

Melindungiku?

"Kau gila? Kau mau melindungiku?"

"Aku mau melindungimu, Tsunayoshi. Aku temanmu, kan? Aku sangat peduli padamu."

Aku meneteskan air mata. Bukan air mata kesedihan sekarang. Air mata yang menetes ini air mata kebahagiaan. Ada orang yang mau peduli kepadaku. Aku memeluk Mukuro. Sepertinya, dia kaget aku memeluknya. Tak lama, ia membalas pelukanku.

"Terima kasih, Mukuro." Aku masih menangis.

"Sama-sama, Tsunayoshi. Sekarang, kamu mau tau apa yang aku mau darimu sekarang?"

"Apa itu, Mukuro?"

"Kembalilah bersekolah. Demi aku dan juga keluargamu."

Aku menatap muka Mukuro. Aku tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Aku mau bersekolah kembali."

Lalu, aku menjadi akrab dengan Mukuro. Ia orang yang sangat baik walaupun agak mesum juga. Dia orang yang sangat menyenangkan. Tepat saat itu, aku menyukainya lebih dari teman.

#Flasback off

Aku punya banyak teman selain Mukuro. Ada Gokudera yang selalu memanggilku Jyuudaime, Yamamoto bintang baseball di sekolah, Kyoko, Hibari yang suka menyendiri tapi diam-diam sangat peduli pada orang lain, Ryohei, dan Haru. Aku senang dengan kehidupanku di sekolah yang sekarang. Aku ingin seperti ini terus.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Mukuro berubah. Sekarang, dia suka menyendiri, kadang tidak pernah pulang ke rumah membuat adiknya, Chrome cemas. Aku selalu bertanya kenapa ia seperti itu. Tapi ia menjawab dengan mengatakan ia tidak apa-apa. Tapi tetap saja aku cemas. Ini bukan Mukuro yang biasanya. Aku ingin Mukuro kembali seperti dulu. Tuhan, kabulkanlah doaku. Kembalikan Mukuro yang aku kenal.

#Besoknya, malam hari

"Hah...dingin!" kataku merapatkan jaket. Aku habis membeli komik di toko buku. Aku masuk ke dalam lorong yang agak gelap. Awalnya aku takut. Karena sudah terbiasa, maka aku sudah tidak takut lagi.

"Hei, bagianku mana?"

? Sepertinya aku kenal suara itu?

"Ini! Kamu ini tidak sabaran!" kata seorang lagi. Aku juga kenal dengan suara ini.

Aku mencari sumber suara tersebut. Aku kaget. Aku melihat Mukuro sedang memakai obat-obatan terlarang bersama Dino, teman sekelasku yang lain. Mereka juga kaget ketika aku melihat mereka. Cepat-cepat, mereka kabur dariku.

"MUKURO! DINO! TUNGGU!" panggilku mngejar mereka berdua.

Aku terus berlari mengejar. Tapi, ketika di tikungan, aku kehilangan jejak mereka. Aku menangis. Kecewa. Kenapa? Kenapa dia ke jalan yang salah? Jadi, ini penyebab sifatnya jadi berubah?

Sejak saat itu, Mukuro menjauh dariku. Ia jadi terus bersama Dino. Aku berusaha mendekatinya, tapi dia menjauhi terus-menerus. Aku sedih. Walaupun aku masih punya banyak teman. Tetap saja...ia orang yang sangat berarti bagiku!

Seminggu kemudian, terdengar kabar kalau Mukuro dan Dino ditangkap polisi ketika tengah mengkomsumsi narkoba. Aku yang mendengar hal itu langsung menjenguk ke kantor polisi. Saat aku temui, Mukuro kelihatan takut kepadaku.

"Kau tidak marah, Tsunayoshi? Aku sudah membuatmu kecewa! Kenapa kamu masih mau berteman denganku?" tanyanya.

"Awalnya aku marah. Tapi, aku tidak mau marah kepadamu. Kau orang yang sangat berarti bagiku, Mukuro. Kau orang pertama yang mau menerimaku. Aku sangat peduli padamu Mukuro." kataku dengan nada agak sedih.

Kulihat muka Mukuro kaget. Lalu mukanya berubah menjadi sedih dan ia memelukku.

"Maaf...maafkan aku, Tsunayoshi. Aku janji tidak akan melakukannya lagi." Katanya dengan nada menyesal. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di pundakku. Ia menangis. Aku tau dia menangis karena kurasakan pundakku yang basah karena air matanya.

Sampai Mukuro dan Dino bebas, aku terus menjenguk. Begitu juga dengan yang lain. Mukuro jadi seperti dulu. Mukuro yang sangat aku cintai. Kapan ya aku akan mengungkapkan perasaanku kepadanya?

#Beberapa bulan kemudian...

"Tsuna! Ada telfon dari Mukuro!" panggil ibuku. Aku kaget. Mukuro dan Dino sudah bebas?

"Halo, Mukuro? Kau dan Dini sudah bebas? Syukurlah!"

"_Ya. Aku dan Dino baru saja bebas, Tsunayoshi."_

"Hiks...hiks...aku sangat senang, Mukuro."

"_Hei, jangan menangis, Tsunayoshi. Hahaha..."_

"Tentu saja aku menangis! Aku sangat senang!"

"_Hmm...begitu, ya."_

"Iya."

Kami berdua terdiam.

"_Besok, kau bisa ke rumahku? Aku punya hadiah terindah untukmu."_

"Hadiah? Apa itu?"

"_Kufufu...rahasia, Tsunayoshi. Besok datanglah jam 10 pagi."_

"Baiklah."

"_Selamat malam, Tsunayoshi. Sampai jumpa besok."_

"Ya."

Aku memutuskan telfon. Aku bertekad. Besok aku harus menyatakan perasaanku kepadanya karena aku sangat suka padanya.

#Besoknya, jam 10 pagi

Aku tau, aku kesiangan! Karena tadi malam aku berlatih mengungkapkan perasaanku kepada Mukuro. Cepat-cepat aku berlari ke rumah Mukuro. Sampai di depan rumahnya, aku kaget. Kenapa di depan rumahnya banyak teman-temanku yang menangis? Apalagi mereka memakai baju hitam semua. Aku melihat Chrome sedang menangis. Ada apa ini?

"Tsuna-san.." panggil Chrome, adik Mukuro.

"Chrome, mana Mukuro? Kenapa kalian pakai baju hitam semua? Siapa yang meninggal?" tanyaku dengan nada panik.

"Tsuna-san...Mukuro-nii sudah meninggal..." katanya lalu menambah tangisnya.

"A...apa? Tidak mungkin! Kemarin dia..."

"Dia meninggal akibat ditabrak mobil. Ia pergi karena ingin mengambil pesanannya untuk hadiah Tsuna-san. Ini."

Chrome menyerahkan sebuah surat dan sebuah kotak kepadaku. Aku membaca surat itu. Aku tercekat. Bagai petir menyambar di pagi itu. Aku membuka kotak tersebut. Ada sebuah cincin perak didalamnya. Air mataku tak bisa kutahan. Badanku terasa mati rasa. Lemas. Aku pun pingsan. Aku mendengar suara orang-orang yang di sekitarku panik sekaligus kaget melihatku pingsan mendadak.

_Dear Tsunayoshi,_

_Mungkin saat kau membaca surat ini, aku sudah tidak ada di dunia ini. Aku ingin mengucapkan maaf karena dulu aku membuatmu kecewa. Aku sungguh menyesal menyakiti perasaanmu. Ada yang ingin aku ucapkan padamu. Aku ingin mengatakannya padamu. Tapi, tidak ada saat yang tepat untuk mengatakannya padamu. Boleh aku mengatakannya lewat surat ini? Aku..._

_Aku sangat mencintaimu, Tsunayoshi..._

_Terima kasih atas perhatiannya selama ini. Aku sangat senang berada di dekatmu, Tsunayoshi. Sebagai tanda keseriusaanku, aku memberimu cincin. I love you very much, Tsunayoshi._

_From your friend_

_Mukuro Rokudo_

Ini, Mukuro? Ini hadiah terindah yang kau berikan kepadaku? Yaitu kematianmu sendiri? Kau bodoh! Aku sangat mencintaimu! Aku tidak rela kehilangan dirimu. Kau orang yang sangat aku cintai. Aku takkan pernah melupakanmu. Aku akan terus mengingatmu dan juga terus menyimpan cincin ini...selamanya...

**THE END**

**Berdasarkan kisah nyata. Tapi diubah demi jalan ceritanya. Terima kasih sudah membaca. Apabila ada salah, harap dimaklumin. Mungkin ada yang bingung kenapa ada tulisan KHR Version di judulnya. Karena ada versi lain, yaitu APH Version yang rencananya memakai AsaKiku. *promosi mode on. Kalau misalnya ada yang suka, ceritanya ditunggu saja. Soalnya yang APH masih dalam pembuatan. Jadi, review please! See you in other my story (mau tau lebih lanjut? Bisa lihat di profileku)! Nantikan juga Sakura Tree yang rencananya publish setelah Sweet Valentine. Jangan tikam author jika sudah publish!**


End file.
